flash_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash/Wally West
The Fastest Man Alive as he appears in fics. Portrayal Flash is usually portrayed as the original Flash in DCAU fics and the second and fist Kid Flash in everything else. Powers Flash can run at superhuman speeds and even speed up his molecules to pass through any surface. History Justice Evolution Contact Flash was in the Watchtower when he suddenly got a huge headache with J'onn and Hawkgirl. He then looks out to find two Earths and asks which one's theirs. Two Earths He then pointed out the second Earth to Superman and Batman when they arrive. He then went with Superman, Batman, J'onn, and Wonder Woman to the new Earth. When they arrived at a Mansion, Flash was impressed by it. He then empathized with the X-Men's reaction to the second Earth. Flash then asked what a Mutant was. Flash then asked why the X-Men couldn't come with them to help and agreed with the compromise to bring the senior X-Men, Storm, Cyclops, and Beast with them to investigate. He then joined the reassignment to defend New Genesis from a controlled Superboy and Raven, along with two controlled X-Men, Xavier and Jean Grey. Flash was then shocked by Xavier sending Superman into a mountain with a thought and asked if J'onn had any ideas. Flash didn't do much during the fight, but he did like Jim knocking Raven out with one blow. Flash then questioned the downside to keeping Superboy in a tube John created. Flash then went to relax in the X-Men's Mansion before Darkseid's next move. Knowing the Team Flash later asked to sit next to Rogue when they went to face Darkseid. He then volunteered to take Earth-One's representatives to the Javelin and take them up to the Watchtower for a peace talk between both Earths. The peace talk was a success, and Flash flirted with the Latverian representative before speeding the Earth-One representatives home. Conner The three-year-old nephew/side-kick of the Flash. Kid Flash rushed in with Flash to explain that Lois and Superman's son was born. Kid Flash then called Conner puny when he first saw him. He then apologized when his aunt Iris scolded him. Kid Flash then said hello to Conner when he first woke up and promised to play loads of games with him until Flash pointed out that Conner had just learned how to open his eyes. Kid Flash then complimented on Conner's burp until Iris shouted him. Kid Flash then asked what Conner's name was, which he learned was Conner before he left. When he was five, Kid Flash met up with Conner again and became a friend of his. Kid Flash then taught Superboy how to hop, which didn't go off too well in practice. Kid Flash then taught Superboy how to say "bird", "butterfly", and "flower". Kid Flash then met Robin, Batman's new sidekick. When Kid Flash was eight, he had a picnic at Metro Park with his aunt and uncle and invited Superboy to have some. He discouraged eating the vegetables until Iris scolded him about needing to eat vegetables. Kid Flash then witnessed his uncle and the other Leaguers sparring against each other and suggested that they do that too. He originally wanted to have Robin spar with a new friend named Raven until Superman declared that Apokolips was attacking, so he evacuated with his aunt Iris. When he was eleven, Kid Flash went out in winter and attempted to teach Superboy how to ski, which instead turned into the two boys sliding around, which Kid Flash thought was fun too. He then invited Robin to join in the fun. Eight years later, Kid Flash continued his crime fighting career and after several years reunited with Superboy. Kid Flash then asked why two bats were flying around the Batcave together and learned about being twitterpated from Batman. Kid Flash called it awful and determined it wouldn't happen to him. He then went off with his friends. When Robin left them for an alien girl with orange skin, Kid Flash disgustedly blamed being twitterpated. Kid Flash latter ran into a girl named Jinx who said hello to him. Kid Flash then gulped and got so excited, he tapped his foot up and down before Jinx kissed him on the cheek, and he calmed down. Kid Flash and Jinx then sat down and talked to each other as Superboy continued on. Three years after meeting Jinx, Wally took up his uncle's role as the Flash and married Jinx. Flash was part of the League that attacked Darkseid's first wave, but they retreated once Darkseid arrived. After that, Flash rushed to Superman X and helped him, Nightwing, and Raven beat back several Parademons attacking them. Flash then told Superman X they'd catch him later after they took Raven to the safe area for Superman X. After the explosion, Flash worried about Superman X and hoped he made it. When Superman X arrived and kissed Raven, Flash called out a yeah before submiting to Aunt Iris' scolds. A year later, Flash had made his and Jinx's son, Jai, the new Kid Flash, and he told Batman about Superman X and Raven having twins. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Wests